hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelli Jenner
Kelli Jenner is a 28-year-old nurse at the Hospital Wing. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Kelli Melissa Jenner was born on August 27 to Garrett Jenner and Hayley Jenner. Garrett was a former Hufflepuff student, and Hayley was a muggle, who Garrett was best friends with growing up. Garrett told Hayley that he was a wizard, and Hayley believed him. Despite him being a wizard and her being a muggle, they got married, because Garrett loved Hayley more than anyone. When Hayley became pregnant with Garrett, she asked him if he knew wether or not their child would be a muggle or a wizard. Garrett didn't know. Once Kelli was born, Garrett and Hayley figured she was simply a muggle child, which made Garrett disappointed. Kelli attended muggle school, and she didn't like it at all. She wanted to be a princess, or a pirate, or anything besides a normal person. Kelli didn't make any friends in school, because the other kids found her to be weird. Thankfully, when Kelli turned eleven, she recieved her letter to Hogwarts, which made Garrett extremely excited, but Kelli was confused. Garrett explained to her that he was a wizard, and that made her a witch, and she was to attend Hogwarts until she was seventeen. Kelli was super interested by this, and for the entire summer, Garrett helped Kelli prepare for life at Hogwarts. Once she arrived at Hogwarts, she was sorted into the Hufflepuff House. There, she met Andie Pleasman and Cody Brewin, who she wanted to be friends with, but never was. Kelli would always look at the two from afar, but she was too nervous to ask to sit with them. She had a crush on Cody, but she didn't realize he didn't like her back. During Kelli's fourth year, Cody was kidnapped by the Death Eaters, which made Kelli extremely upset. She vowed to find him, but she never did. Thankfully, Kelli got to know another wizard named Deni Pratt, who became her best friend. Kelli did everything with Deni, and she loved him as a friend. She was not aware that he liked her. Kelli did terribly in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but the teachers noticed she was perfect at healing spells. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Kelli was told personally by Albus Dumbledore not to fight against the Death Eaters, and to take care of the students and teachers that were injured or harmed at the Hospital Wing. Kelli did as she was told, and she was able to heal five of the students that had been brutally injured. Unfortunatley, several other students did not make it, which made Kelli very sad. Deni was injured during the Battle of Hogwarts, and Kelli did as much as she could to heal him, but it didn't work. Deni perished in front of Kelli's eyes, which made her extremely sad, because he was the only friend she'd ever had. A few days after the Battle of Hogwarts was over, Cody returned, having been serving the Death Eaters for more than a year. It was then that Kelli talked to Cody, telling him that she missed him, and she was glad he was okay. However, all Cody did was thank her, before drawing his attention to Andie. This made Kelli rather sad, but she soon got over it. Kelli was asked by Minerva McGonnagall, who had now taken place as Headmisstress of Hogwarts, if she'd like to become a nurse at the Hospital Wing. Kelli accepted, and as of now, she is the youngest nurse at the Hospital Wing, being 28. Personality Kelli is sarcastic, and very funny. She cares a lot about the students and other teachers at Hogwarts, and she tries as hard as she can to take care of those that get hurt in any way. She has a great sense of humor, and she uses sarcasm quite a lot, which she likes. She takes her job at the Hospital Wing very seriously, and it is only then she is not sarcastic or cracks jokes. Looks Kelli has wavy chocolate brown hair, and brown eyes. She has light brown streaks in her hair, and she is tall, being 5'11. Wand Kelli's wand is made of oak, and it is shorter than most wands, since it is 5 inches. Alliances *Cody Brewin (Crush) *Andie Pleasman *Reynaldo Prentice Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Kelli is a half-blood. *Kelli is amazing at healing. *Kelli is a nurse at the Hospital Wing. *Kelli is very sarcastic. *Kelli is known to crack jokes. *Kelli's best friend died in the Battle of Hogwarts. *Kelli helped the nurses in the Hospital Wing during the Battle of Hogwarts. *Kelli takes her job at the Hospital Wing very seriously. Gallery Kelli Wand.png|Kelli's Wand. Kelli02.jpg Kelli04.jpg Kelli05.jpg Kelli06.jpg Kelli07.jpg Kelli08.jpg Kelli09.png Kelli10.png Kelli11.jpg Kelli12.jpg Kelli13.jpg Category:Graduated Category:Former Hufflepuff Category:Former Student Category:Female Category:Adult Category:Employee Category:Nurse Category:MermaidatHeart Category:British